Torture Me (Cop drama)
by Misaki-Kurenai
Summary: Rin Matsuoka x reader. What started your journey into the law enforcement field? How do you and Rin work together in the same precinct? A cop drama filled with homicide and rape, where you tell the story of your experience. Nothing too graphic. A simple prologue.


Laws were made to protect people, by people. The government makes sure that the laws are being followed by its people, by hiring those committed to protect the law and serve with their life. Those dedicated people have job titles of: police officers, detectives, prosecutors, and judges. There are many other law enforcement jobs that branches off from these main four positions.

I became inspired to enforce the laws onto others.

In the kitchen, a light brown haired young woman washes the dishes with a red gingham apron over her dress. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and hair clip to keep her hair high. Through the window, a police car pulls by the street and parks in front of the house. Noticing the police car through the window, the young woman gasps happily as she tries finishing the dishes. Knowing she probably won't make it outside in time, she yells out behind her.

"(Name)-chaaannn! Otousama is home! Go greet him!"

"Otōsama is back!?"

A little girl with (h/c) hair stops playing with her dolls in the living room, her (e/c) eyes widens in astonishment as she rushes to the front door. She unlocks the door and dashes outside to the tall and bulky man in an policemen uniform.

"Otōsamaaaa!"

"Hey, hey! There's my little girl!" The dark brown short haired policeman carries the little girl in his arms,"How's my princess doing?"

"Good! I played with Rin-chan and Sosuke-chan today!"

"Really?" For a moment, the officer's violet eyes widens,"Wow...! Then you want to play 'Cops and Robbers' with your old pop?"

"Heehee! You're not old Otōsama! This time, I play as a robber!" The girl cheers with rosy cheeks.

"Well then..." The girl's father twirls her around, then finishes by throwing her in the air, and catching her in his arms,"You're under arrest!"

"Again! Again!"

"Phew..." Setting his daughter down, the girl's father holds his head,"I shouldn't have spun around too much... Now I'm starting to see stars...""

The mom was watching contently at the scene of her daughter and husband enjoying time together by the door frame. Her husband hardly comes home, but when he does, it's usually during nighttime. Because everything is done at the precinct, he managed to come home during the evening. She could see the bags forming from under his eyes from a distance. He hasn't been sleeping for a few nights.

My father's job as a police officer, helped inspire me to become a detective. Sometimes when he comes home, he would tell us of the stories of each criminal he caught that day. Very rare, would he mention murder cases of clues, trying to figure out the truth of the bloodied night. I would listen in as he mutters to himself about the case and make notes on each case. Occasionally, I would approach my father and tell him who I think the killer is. The first time I did that, he didn't acknowledge my skills, until more evidence lead to my conclusion. Pretty soon, I became my dad's number one detective and I helped catch bad guys. I was happy to know that I'm helping people in law enforcement.

Then one night, I witnessed a murder before my teenage eyes.

A man in a ski mask was raping a defenseless woman in the back alley. My sense of justice kicked in and I called the police before intervening.

"Hey! Stop there!" I dash towards the man as he tries to run away from me.

Luckily, a police car had already arrived and tended to the victim while I have the chance to chase the rapist over fences, obstacles, and even cars. I chased him into a dead end alley, where he frantically looks for an escape. As I approached him, he brings his gun and aims at me. It's obvious that this is the rapist's first act judging by the amount of fear in his voice and eyes.

"Don't you come near me!" The rookie rapist's hand trembles as he points his gun.

"I won't... but, wouldn't it be nice if you take me as hostage?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. If you take me as hostage, the police won't touch you, they'll let you go."

"... really?"

"Yes, but that can only be guaranteed if you take me as hostage."

Police sirens begins to sound the streets as the flashing red and blue light is seen from the back.

"Well? Better hurry and make your decision before the po-po makes their way here."

The rapist clenches his teeth, unable to reach a decision. As seconds fly by, police sirens sounds closer and closer. I try provoking him more to reach the decision so I could take care of his gun.

"I'm waiting... Pretty soon, the cops will show up and you would-"

"Shut up! Okay, I'll take you as hostage. Come over here slowly, and keep your hands up."

"Okay." I gradually approached the rapist with my hands in the air, just like he said.

"You sure this will let them leave me?"

"I promise."

His gun is only an arms' length away but an officer interrupts.

"Hey! You two!"

"Crap!" The rapist frantically aims his gun at the officer.

Taking my chance, I kicked the gun out of his hand and tug the rapist's arm towards me to fling him over my shoulder. A loud thud erupts and the rapist groans in pain from the hard impact. The officer that interrupted, jogs to my side.

"Sorry about that, kid. Good job though." The forest green haired officer rubs the back of his neck.

"I got him down, but where's your handcuffs?"

"Oh! Right. Almost forgot about them." As the officer takes his handcuffs, he kneels to the rapist,"Say, you look familiar. Are you by chance, Officer (Last name)'s daughter?"

"Uh, yes. I am."

"That's great! Don't you remember me? Officer Tsuyuki!" The officer removes his hat, revealing his olive green eyes.

"Officer Tsuyuki... Oh! Of course! I remember meeting an officer by the name of Tsuyuki when I came to the precinct."

I knew we were underestimating the young man's abilities as he lays there on the ground, handcuffed to his back. He stood from the ground and moved his arms over his head to the front of him. I noticed his movement and cringed at the sight of the irregular body movement. How could Officer Tsuyuki be so careless and not keep an eye on the culprit?

In the culprit's hobbled hands is a sharp and shiny knife!

"Watch out!"

I tried to push Officer Tsuyuki out of the way, but he turned and covered me! Right before my very eyes, blood spurt to my face, making my eyes go wide in shock. Why did he protect me? Why did we lower our guards around the culprit? Why couldn't I paid attention more? Why?

As Officer Tsuyuki remains standing by sheer willpower, he turns his head to me with a smile.

"S-sorry... for not... paying attention... I couldn't let... my friend's daughter... die before I do..." Tears were flowing from his eyes,"Catch this guy..."

Officer Tsuyuki finally collapses onto the ground as his blood forms a pool by his body. All the traumatizing fear flew away, replaced with rage inside my body. Cracking my bones in my hands, I stare down at the murderer and rapist with piercing daggers. The way I looked at him, was like a mama bear trying to protect it's cubs from the predators. Trembling in fear, the murderer drops the knife and turns to dash away from me. Before he could run, I gripped his shoulder and threw him onto the wall! The blow was enough to knock him out. Looking down on this piece of trash, I didn't feel satisfied. I want him to burn to ashes, let him know how it feels to lose something...

But my conscience told me, to not fall victim to revenge.

My inner self is right. I wouldn't want to turn into a scumbag like this guy for revenge. I want the law to take its natural path, and convict this man of manslaughter, 1st degree and 1st assault. Then maybe my conscience would be able to rest.

The next day the officers who worked in the same precinct as Officer Tsuyuki, held a funeral to honor him. Having witness to his death, I had to attend the funeral. By my side, my childhood best friend Rin Matsuoka, silently stands with tears puddling his eyes. I remain silent, feeling nothing but sadness inside me but yet, why do I not cry?

I heard from Sosuke, that Officer Tsuyuki often gave Rin toys and played with him whenever Rin's parents hired him when he was a kid. Officer Tsuyuki became Rin's favorite babysitter and he would often exclaim how cool he is to me and Sosuke while we were kids.

When Rin moved to Australia, he left me, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Officer Tsuyuki. I became friends with Rin's best friends while he went to Australia, because the four of us share common interests and attend the same Iwatobi school. Officer Tsuyuki no longer visited the Matsuoka house as soon as they traveled to a different country. It was as if he had shut himself from all things 'Matsuoka'. Something must've happened the night before they left, but no one would tell me what happened.

As Rin continues to silently weep to himself, I couldn't hold back and I embraced Rin. He rests his head onto my shoulder as he holds me tightly, staining my black mourning clothes with his tears. Not once have I seen Rin brokenhearted like this before. He was always smiling and cheerful as we were growing up, but... his competitive spirit drove him to change as he raced Haruka. Rin started crying more often, and I want to be the shoulder he can lean on. I want to be there for him, through the times where he needs someone.

As our days of high school came to an end, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and I temporarily separated to find jobs that suit us. We remained to keep in touch and Haruka's restaurant is our usual place to go. Life seems to be smiling upon us all.

I became a detective in sexual based crimes due to my first experience meeting a rapist and with my father's encouragement in joining law enforcement. To my convenience, I wound up in the same precinct as Rin, who became a policeman. We often worked together on my cases, even though he's not my partner nor does he want to switch jobs to a detective. Our friendship keeps us together when we witness traumatizing scenes. We had our good days and bad days, but we always kept each other company.

My name is (Full Name). Detective (Last name), IPD, Special Victims Unit. This is my story of my hardships as a detective.

**A/N: This is on my deviantart page also. It's a prologue and this story will be more of a cop drama. If you're interested in more of this story, follow me on my deviantart page. The site is on my profile page, so just 'copy' the link and 'paste' it on your browser. This will be the only chapter I'll post here about Torture Me. Any other one-shots, I'll be willing to share here as well.**


End file.
